Growing Up: Konoha Style
by Skyskater
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura's child is growing up nicely. So is Naruto and Hinata's. They play together and get into little mishaps. Sequel to Home Sweet Home
1. Chapter 1

Needless to say, life went well for Sakura and Sasuke after their child was born. Natsu was easy to work with, but could be very stubborn at times when he wanted. A year later, Naruto and Hinata had their first child, and unlike Sasuke and Sakura, they had theirs in the hospital. It was a beautiful baby girl, that Hinata and Naruto named Mizuki. She had lavender eyes with hardly any pupils, like Hinata, but her hair was blonde like Naruto's. And they were very happy. Needless to say, there were a lot of baby cryings between the Uchiha and Uzumaki residence.

Shikamaru had been stuck between the two blondes, Yamanaka Ino and Sabaku no Temari. In the end, Temari had given Ino a good bashing, (no seriously, hair flew everywhere) and the streets of Konoha were blonde for a couple of weeks. So Temari had won the blonde war. Gaara had become the Kazekage, and was leading his life happily, hiding from his advisors and subordinates once in a while when the papers just became too frustrating for him.

Kakashi had won a ticket to go and see the novelist of Icha Icha Paradise and he got to see the next novel the Ero-Sennin was working on. After he came back from his vacation, he came back looking quite pale and his mask was red now, not blue, as the result of several nosebleeds. Yes, they had gone to one of Jiraiya's "data-collecting" spots, which was...the women's bath in Konoha.

Asuma, sensei of Ino's team, had gotten a gift certificate to the biggest cigarette shop in Sunagakure, and he went there whenever he had spare time. He had become a frequent customer there, and had even made friends with the shop owner. He usually came back from these little excursions smelling like smoke.

Kurenai, sensei of Hinata's team, had finally managed to get better clothes than that bandage dress that she usually wore, which was a relief. She now dressed in yukatas, which complimented her eyes more. She had also cut her hair which was nice...in its own little way.

And Maito Gai, sensei of Rock Lee's team, had bought more spandex suits...except in different colors. He now had green, blue, white, and black. He said that all these colors seemed youthful, except black, which he wore whenever somebody had died or gotten hurt. Lee was aspiring to collect all these colors of spandex suit now too.

Rock Lee had gotten even stronger, and he was especially strong when he was drunk. He had not quite recovered from his fatal injuries in the Chuunin exams against Gaara, but he could manage and proved everybody wrong. Everybody had thought that he wouldn't recover enough to be a shinobi, but he had, and received the "Fighter Award". It was only rewarded to peoplewho didn't give up.

Hyuuga Neji had learned the importance of being kind, of having good qualities, and he was acting nicer to everyone, except when his friends were in danger. When his friends or the mission was jeopardized, he instantly activated the Byakugan, which was a silent warning of telling people to get out of his way or they would get hurt too.

Tenten had gotten an award of being the best weaponsmaster in Konoha AND Sunagakure, of which she was very proud. She constantly wore the shiny silver and gold belt around Konoha, so it made her hard to look at with the sun gleaming on it.

Hinata had grown confident of herself and had grown her hair out. She no longer stuttered or was afraid of her Cousin Neji. In fact, when Hinata went back for a family reunion, it was reported that she and Neji had been cuddling together under the moonlight. Of course, that could've been just a rumor, but it probably wasn't...seeing as the cousins had more affection for each other than before.

Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru had perfected most of their techniques, and Akamaru had puppies...so the Inuzuka compound was rather in much mayhem. Shino's parents, who were really annoyed that their son had been hijacked by the sugar, got even more pissed when they kept waking up to maniacal laughing and the barking of dogs.

Ino had given up on Shikamaru and was dating a man from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. His name was Chyno. He was rather quite cute, in Ino's opinion, and could summon clouds whenever he wanted. Of course, he couldn't make it rain, he could just make it cloudy. Konoha was never cloudy because Chyno was always happy.

Chouji was...well...as fat as ever, but his strength and chakra lever had gone up tremendously, which made him a fearsome opponent, especially when he was spurned. He had defeated Jiroubou of the Sound 5 with ease, even though of the difference in size and strength.

The 5th Hokage was still holding on to her position, constantly getting drunk, and constantly sleeping on her job. But without that, she wouldn't be the Hokage. Tsunade was constantly giving missions out to Cell 7, which now consisted only of Kakashi and Naruto, because Hinata was better with children than Sakura was.

Her protege, Shizune, was constantly going into bars, getting drunk, and waking up only to find a drunken Lee sitting beside her, nearly conked out, but not quite. Sometimes it could be quite scary, even scarier than Shino's maniacal laughing. And sometimes she swore she saw Shino at the bar too, pouring sugar into sake and then drinking it. No wonder the poor girl had to go to therapy.

Everything went well in Konoha...and their children were growing up just as they intended. Only one thing was amiss in the village. Nobody knew what it was. They just knew that it was a threat to Konoha and needed to be stopped as soon as possible. Little did they know it, but this threat was the infamous Lani Uchiyama.

A/N: TOLD YA! SHE'S BACK AND BADDER THAN EVER!


	2. In the Bathtub

Sasuke and Sakura sat on wooden stools over the bathtub, bathing their lovely son. (no im not gonna give a description, pervs!)

Natsu had inherited most of the handsomeness of his father, but also most of the beauty of his mother. His green eyes were usually keen and alert, looking around for any possible danger, like strangers, or cars, or stuff like that.

Natsu would be turning 3 soon, in a few more weeks. The cherry blossoms were drifting down slowly along the main road to Konoha. They had never bothered to get another tree because they said it would take too much work. Natsu smiled happily as the warm water splashed over his small body in waves. He felt his mother's gentle hands running through his black and pink hair, lathering the shampoo on it. He closed his eyes obediently as his father poured water over his head, washing the lather off.

"Daddy, Mommy?" he asked in a cute chibi voice.

"Yes, Natsu," both answered at the same time.

"What does my name mean?"

"It means Born in Summer."

"What does my middle name mean?"

"It means Grateful."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes...as a matter of fact, it is."

Natsu was starting school the day right after his birthday. He would be going to the Ninja Academy, just as Sasuke and Sakura had gone before him. Iruka Umino was still teaching the Academy, partly because he said life in Konoha was better than a life of pointless missions. Kakashi had tried to persuade him that missions sometimes were fun to go on, even if they were completely pointless, but had utterly failed. Iruka had slammed the door in his face and told him to go have fun on his missions, he would have fun in Konoha. Kakashi had been utterly emotionally hurt, and wouldn't come out of his house for a whole week. Finally, the other Jounin had gotten a bit too concerned for their own good and had forced Iruka to go and comfort him. Once the Dolphin was inside the Scarecrow's House, he saw a bunch of empty tissue boxes piled up on the floor. He entered a room and found Kakashi without his mask, still crying away. Then he comforted him...and well...it was the start of a whole new relationship.

Natsu stood up and got out of the bathtub, dripping water from his well-formed body. His parents toweled him down and dressed him in comfortable flannel pajamas. They were dark blue with the Uchiha crest patterned all over. His pink and black streaked hair matched in contrast with his pajamas, making him look very cute indeed. He padded softly through the Uchiha complex, heading for his bedroom which was connected with his parents' bedroom. He went inside his room, and got into the soft feather bed. His parents came in, also clad in their pajamas now. His mother had on a pretty pink yukata with flower petals, and his father wore about the same thing he was wearing, except it was black. They tucked Natsu in comfortably, and both kissed him on the forehead and said "Sweet Dreams." Then they turned off the light and Natsu's green eyes started to close, wondering what the Ninja Academy would be like.

Meanwhile, the other grown-up residents of Konoha were doing very different things at that point of day, rather, evening.

Shikamaru was at the ramen stand with Temari, sharing a bowl of beef ramen with her. Temari had never tasted ramen, being that ramen required water and there was no water to spare in Suna. Temari had decided to move in with Shikamaru. She said that Sunagakure's heat and boredom was just a bit too much for her. After a couple of chopstick fighting for clumps of noodles, they settled down and finished the bowl in a record 20 seconds. Shikamaru just hoped that Temari wouldn't get addicted to ramen, or the Ichiraku ramen stand would have yet another blond customer eating away their stocks.

Hinata was at home with Naruto and her child, Mizuki. They could hear loud exclamations of "Speed" coming from the Uzumaki residence. Undoubtedly Naruto was teaching Mizuki how to play Speed, the game of the shinobi when they were bored. Then people heard another loud exclamation of Speed that couldn't have come from Naruto or Mizuki. Then they assumed that Hinata was playing Speed as well, a step up in confidence for the shy Hyuuga girl. Usually, she never would have indulged in playing cards unless she was more confident than usual, which she was.

Kakashi was haunting the bookstores, desperately asking if the new Icha Icha Paradise/Violence book had come out yet. Finally, he had been shunned out by the owners of the bookstore, saying to come back tomorrow. But he had still continued pacing up and down in front of the bookstore, hoping to God that the book would come in, and glaring at the windows, as though his glare could make his favorite book appear out of nowhere. Finally the Chuunin Iruka had to come and drag him away, taking him back to his house in tears and screams of "Rip-off artists!"

Rock Lee was staggering around the streets of Konoha, a strong smell of sake following him wherever he went. He stopped in the nearest bar and found Neji there, also getting drunk. He also saw Shino, who was literally killing the cook and demanding to know where they kept their sugar. In the end, he conked out next to Neji, who was still going strong. I mean, he was literally on his 75th glass before his head fell onto the table and he had conked out next to Lee.

Their sensei, Maito Gai, found them the next day in the sake bar, still conked out. Neji still had a half-filled glass of sake in his hand, and Lee had a bottle of sake in his hand. Figuring out what had happened, and seeing the cook dead and a hyper Shino eating away all the bar's sugar stores, he slung Neji over his right shoulder and Lee over his left, and carried them to the training grounds where a stunned Tenten was waiting. Eventually, they woke up with major hangovers and Tenten and Gai had to support them walking home, giving them reminders never to drink so much sake again. But of course, as the stubborn people they were, they got drunk once every month and they had to repeat the process over again.

Kiba's dogs were terrorizing the cats of Konoha, and Kiba made no move to stop them. He claimed that they were only having a "little fun", which was clearly not true when his puppy came back holding a half-dead cat that belonged to the Hokage. The cat was shredded to pieces, but was still yowling its heart out. In the end, Akamaru and Kiba had to let go of the puppies, and give them away to new owners. The 5th Hokage claimed that the puppies would much enjoy it with their new owners than learn how to be fighting puppies and be needlessly put in the way of danger constantly.

And finally, when the day was over and done, Shizune was still in therapy and the 5th Hokage was still drunk. Shizune had just gotten out of therapy and immediately had to go back in, for a naked Shino had been running outside in circles and singing the Barney song at the top of his lungs.

A/N: Poor Shizune...


	3. First day of School

It had been Natsu's first day at the Ninja Academy. Sakura had sent him out the door with a smile and a "Do your best!" But when he came home...

Natsu ran up the stairs that led to the front door of the Uchiha compound, his black and pink hair blowing behind him as he ran. His small body was all scuffed up and many of his cuts and scrapes were bleeding. Tears squeezed out of his green eyes and trickled down his cheeks. Finally he made it through the door, yelling, "Okaa-san! I need help!"

Sakura came running out of the door to the kitchen, where she had been making dinner. His father followed after her from the study room where he had beentryingto reada mission report from Naruto's ANBU squad. When they saw their son all banged up like that, they dropped to their knees and asked him, "What happened?"

"Today we learned how to throw shuriken and we practiced throwing them at twees, and I hit the twee with all of my shuriken..."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"Other kids got jealous and they teased me about stuff."

"Like what?"

"Like my hair," the young Uchiha said pensively, tugging at a strand of his black and pink hair.

"Why would they tease you about your hair?"

"Because they say no normal kid's hair is supposed to be two colors, and they said I dyed it or got, what was that word, highlights...and because my hair is long even though I'm a boy."

Sasuke had to laugh at that.

"Why are you laughing, Daddy? (if anyone could tell me the Japanese word for father, I'd be very happy)"

"Well...you see, you have an uncle, and he's had long hair for all of his life."

"Oh...how come I've never met him?"

"Because...he's far away. But you'll meet him sometime."

"Ok! What's his name?"

"Itachi."

"That's a cool name!"

"Hn..."

"But anyway, Natsu, how DID you get all those cuts and bruises?"

"The other kids were jealous because of the shuriken pwactice, and they purposely thwew shuriken at me, except that girl that lives next door, Mizuki. She was the only nice kid today."

"Oh I see." The inner Sakura was shouting and hopping around all over the place, and was telling her to go to the school's teacher, which was still Iruka Umino, and yell at him for not stopping the other kids.

"And the scrapes?"

"Oh...we also learned basic taijutsu today, and I did well in that too...but the other kids got even more jealous and they laughed when they tripped me when I was running..."

"Oh..."

Then Natsu just flung himself at his mother, and sobbed into her red dress. She patted him softly on the back, tracing the familiar Uchiha fan that was embroidered on all of the family's backs. Her mouth moved as she whispered soft words of comfort to her son, telling him that it would be okay, and that tomorrow might be better. Then she stood up slowly, and led him to the bathroom. Sasuke plugged his ears, knowing what she was going to do. She was going to use hydrogen peroxide on his wounds.

Several screams erupted from the bathroom and Sasuke could hear them clearly even though he had plugged his ears. Dear God, even Naruto, Hinata, and their daughter Mizuki could hear it next door. Needless to say, all the birds within a three mile radius flew away, and the people of Konoha doing their business stood still. That included Kakashi, Gai, and everyone else in Konoha.

Sakura and Natsu came out of the bathroom. Natsu had fresh tears in his eyes, but all his wounds were patched up.

"Here come on Natsu...we have dango."

Natsu's eyes instantly dried and brightened at the mention of his favorite food other than rice balls and tomatoes. He ran to the kitchen after his mother, not minding his wounds at all. Sasuke just smiled and returned to his mission report. He didn't shut the door, which was foolish on his part, because the second he had started to decipher again, he heard a pleased yell of, "It's multicolored!" which nearly deafened him.


	4. A Day at the Park

"Otou-san?"

"Hm?" Sasuke said without looking up from the mission report Shino's squad had given him to read.

"Can I go to the park with Mizuki and their parents?"

"Ok...just make sure your okaa-san will go with you ok?"

"Why?"

"She wants to catch up with Mizuki-san's parents."

"Oh ok."

Natsu ran off to ask his mother about the park thing and then Sasuke continued reading the mission report.

Soon he heard the door slam, and he felt guilt creep in. Surely the ANBU captain could take breaks once in a while to have some family time, right? Right. He set down the mission scroll, put on his ninja sandals, and headed out the oriental door, locking it behind him. He ran to catch up with his wife and son, and pretty soon was walking just behind them. Sakura turned around, and said, "I thought you had a mission report to read."

"ANBUs have to take breaks every once in a while you know."

Pretty soon Naruto and his family came up to them, and they exchanged familiar greetings.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, how's life?"

"Dobe...life's been just fine. By the way, that last mission report you gave me...I wouldn't have been able to read it for a million dollars."

"Go and tell that to Kiba...he's the owner of the dogs and he was carrying the scroll."

"I suppose I'll have to talk to him sometime about that."

Mizuki and Natsu ran on ahead, chasing butterflies along the path. Sasuke smiled, as did Naruto. They both knew their kids were going to be very strong shinobi when they grew up. Finally the two families made it to the park. The park was by the lake, and it was a very nice park too. All kinds of flowers and trees grew in Konoha Park, which made it a pretty sight in any season. At this point of the year, the sakura blossoms were falling from the trees and coating the ground, making it a pink land. Natsu ran off to his favorite place and Mizuki followed, knowing there were nice flowers nearby and not wanting to get separated from the other kid. Natsu climbed up his favorite sakura tree and sat on his favorite branch. It reminded him of his mother and father, the tree. The blossoms represented the gentleness of his mother, and the branch represented the strength of his father.

Mizuki stopped directly underneath the tree, and started hunting for the flowers she wanted. Natsu jumped down from his branch, and stood in front of Mizuki. She looked up, his shadow falling across her face. "Do you need help?" he asked in a cute voice.

"Ok..." Luckily Mizuki had not inherited the stutter of her mother, which had long ago disappeared with training.

"What are you looking for?"

"Um...I don't know...something pretty I guess."

Natsu got on his hands and knees and started to look for flowers also. His efforts were rewarded soon. He found a patch of bluebells and he gently picked one, his soft hands grasping the long stem. He showed it to Mizuki, and she giggled. He gave it to her, and she took it gently, saying "Arigato," sweetly.

Meanwhile the four grown ups were talking animatedly about their memories of Genin days, except Hinata, she was watching the two children play with each other.

"Heh...remember that one time when Kakashi was only 5 minutes late, Sasuke-teme?"

"Yeah...and then you had to go and call him an impostor and take him to the Hokage."

"Oh...and there was that time when Lee-san wanted to date me, remember?"

"Yeah...and then Sasuke here had to get all protective, and push him away, glaring Sharingan daggers all the while."

"And then...oh geez that one time with your ramen was good Naruto."

"Whaddaya mean, Sakura-chan? I eat ramen all the time."

"Yeah but that one time was extremely funny, that time when you forgot about the three-minute rule."

"Oh yeah..."

_Flashback_

_**Naruto was walking down his hallway, already dressed in orange jumpsuit. He didn't notice the two pairs of eyes staring at him, watching his every move. One pair of eyes was black, the other green. He heated up his daily breakfast of ramen, but set it to 5 minutes instead of 3. Sasuke's eyes widened behind the closet door. The dobe should've eaten enough ramen to know that it only took 3 minutes. Sakura's eyes narrowed. Was this the real Naruto? Or was this some kind of genjutsu? Naruto sat in a chair, waiting for his ramen to cook. He yawned and murmured, "I'm definitely gonna beat that teme and impress Sakura-chan today..." **_

_**The two in the closet looked at each other and nodded. They both knew this was the same Naruto.**_

_**Naruto waited for the longest time for his ramen to cook, then all three smelt something burning. Naruto leapt up and looked around. "My ramen!" he cried, running to the kitchen to save his precious noodles. The two in the closet watched in amusement as Naruto got the fire extinguisher and doused his whole stove in it, making the ramen look like ice cream. Then he had cried his eyes out over not getting any breakfast. It took all their strength not to keep from laughing...**_

_End Flashback_

"Ah...those good memories...they're good to reflect on, huh?"

"Yeah I suppose..."

"Hn."

Natsu and Mizuki came up to their respective parents now. In his small hands, Natsu had two cherry blossom necklaces, from freshly fallen blossoms from his favorite sakura tree. Natsu would never hurt anything unless it was for a friend or a relative. In Mizuki's hands, she had a large bouquet of the nicest flowers in the surrounding fields, which Natsu had helped her find. Sakura and Sasuke took the blossom necklaces, smiling upon their eagerly waiting son. Hinata took the flowers from her daughter's soft hands, and breathed in the fresh aroma that she had missed since moving in with Naruto. She ruffled Mizuki's hair and let Naruto smell the bouquet. He kissed Mizuki on the forehead and she blushed lightly. In the end, it was a fun day for the two kids and four parents. There was only one thing wrong, that only Hinata noticed.

-_How did MIzuki manage to get these red and blue flowers? You can only get them at Iwagakure...-_

A/N: Those red and blue flowers are from Iwagakure, Lani just sorta...left them there I suppose I don't know how to explain it... you come up with your own explanation ok?


	5. I will kill you

Natsu was walking home from the academy, holding a photo. His teacher had given it to him. Well, actually, his substitute teacher had given it to him. Iruka-sensei had been out sick and a female teacher had tutored them today. She had told them to call her Lani-sensei (guess who). Natsu stared at the photo, puzzled. There was a man in it who looked just like his otou-san, and a woman in it that looked like Lani-sensei. He slowly climbed the stairs to the Uchiha compound, still staring at the photograph.

"Hmm...this guys looks like 8 years younger than my dad...this woman looks 8 years younger...why hasn't the color faded yet?"

Sasuke heard his son's mumbling, and went to check on it.

"What is it, Natsu?"

"Who are these people, otou-san?"

Natsu held the picture up to his father, and his father took it from him. He stared at the picture a few moments, then his obsidian eyes widened.

"What's wrong, otou-san?"

"Where did you get this?"

"Our teacher."

"Iruka?"

"No...Iruka-sensei was out sick, and this woman named Lani-sensei came to watch us."

Sasuke gasped. If it was the same Lani in the picture, the whole Uchiha clan was in deep trouble. DEEP trouble.

Later that day, when Natsu was safely tucked into bed, the dishes were done, and there was nothing else to worry about, Sasuke got into bed with Sakura, still clutching the picture.

"What you got there, Sasuke-kun?"

He silently passed the picture over to Sakura, and she stared at it for a few seconds before she gasped.

"Isn't...isn't this that girl?"

He moved his head a fraction of an inch, and Sakura knew it was.

"But how? This picture was taken over 5 years ago, it should have lost its color by now."

"I don't know, maybe its some kind of Genjutsu."

Sasuke made the appropriate hand seals and whispered, "Kai". Nothing happened.

"It's real," Sakura whispered, scared.

"It is."

"Maybe in the morning the picture will be faded out. Maybe the Genjutsu just takes a long time to unravel."

"Yeah...probably. We should just get some rest."

Sakura turned onto her side, facing the window. Her emerald eyes instantly closed, but Sasuke couldn't get any sleep. He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling, puzzling over the picture. Why had Natsu's teacher given it to HIM of all people? Why not that Uzumaki girl, or Neji and Tenten's boy? Why the Uchiha?

He turned on his side, to stare at Sakura's back. The moonlight shone on her form, making it pristine, making it look as white as death itself. He shuddered. He looked out the window and just stared at the Hokage monument for a few minutes. He jumped as a pale hand hit the window. Then an arm showed. Then a head. (sounds sorta like the Grudge neh?) It was smiling maniacally at him and blood dripped from the corner of its mouth. The worst part of this was that it looked exactly like his ex-girlfriend Lani.

He woke up, shaking, to the light of day. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He saw Sakura was still asleep next to him, her head pillowed on his chest. He stared at the window, hard. A scream rose in his throat, but he reminded himself that an ANBU never screams. But the scary thing was, there WAS a hand print on the window. A woman's hand print. Then an eerie voice rang throughout the house and the stairs creaked, as though somebody were coming up the stairs.

"En mune ryuu maro. En mune ryuu maro." (I will kill you. I will kill you in Japanese) Then Sasuke couldn't hold back his screams any longer. So he screamed an earshattering scream and literally jumped 15 feet into the air, nearly knocking his head through the ceiling. Sakura shot out ofthe bedas well, still in her pjs, screaming "Holy crap! The bakas are coming!" Their screams woke up Natsu in the next room and he ran out to look at his parents, who were jumping around the room like mad bunnies.

"Okaa-san? Otou-san? Are you okay?"

A/N: Lol...wait for the next chapter. Sakura is afraid of bakas idiots, because she has more than enough experience with Naruto and Kiba and the other idiots...lols


	6. Both their Nightmares

As soon as Sasuke and Sakura had stopped bouncing off the walls screaming things like, "Holy crap! I could've sworn something was walking up the stairs!" or "Holy crap, Naruto and Kiba and pervert man are coming to idiotify us!" they walked over to Natsu slowly, as though there was nothing wrong.

"No...its ok, Natsu...your father and I just had some really bad dreams."

"Er...how does having nightmares explain that you were jumping around like rabid squirrels yelling at the top of your lungs?"

"Hehe...its really complicated, ok?"

"Ok...okaa-san."

Natsu padded back off to his bedroom to try and get a few more winks in before he had to go to the Ninja Academy.

Sasuke looked into Sakura's jade orbs and she stared back. At the exact same time they asked each other, "What was your nightmare?"

Sakura put a hand on her hip and pointed at Sasuke, her eyes narrowing. "Hmph...your the oh so silent ANBU that woke the whole house up AND nearly jumped through the ceiling...boy...you have good lungs and a LOUD wake up call."

Sasuke growled in the back of his throat, but he knew it was true. Hey, but Sakura was an ANBU and she had woken up screaming too...screaming about bakas and other things like that.

"Ok...here goes nothing," he sighed.

"Spit it out already."

"Well...last night I had this dream..."

"OBVIOUSLY..."

"Well, I was staring at your back, and I was reminded of how white it was when the moonlight shone on it. Like death. So I looked up through the window. Then a hand hit the window. Then an arm came up, then the head did. It was grinning at me, grinning like that one time when Naruto had eaten too much ramen for his own good. Blood was dripping from its mouth. And it looked like HER. So when I woke up this morning, I looked at the window. That's when I screamed. There IS a woman's hand print on the window. Go check! But before I'd screamed, I heard this voice that said, 'I will kill you. I will kill you' and then I heard the stairs creaking, like someone was coming up. And then I screamed."

"Ok...wow..."

Sakura went over to the window and stared really hard at it. She turned back to him, her jade orbs filled with fear. "There IS a handprint...and its too big to be mine. And its on the OUTSIDE of the window."

"That proves it."

"Maybe we should put our house under surveillance from the ANBU corps."

"That depends which one Hokage-sama would do first: burst out laughing or kick us out."

"Yeah I suppose."

"Now spill. What was this "nightmare?"

"Ok...I was running through a forest. Then all of a sudden I came to Konoha. Lee came up to me and asked me if I liked sugar or salt better. And then Naruto came up and argued that salt was WAY better than sugar. Then Kiba came up and he had this can of whipped cream. And he said that whipped cream owned ramen and curry. And then they had this HUGE catfight, and I watched amused. Then Kiba pulled out his can of whipped cream again and pointed it at me. Then he said in this really creepy voice, "I will kill you. I will kill you." Then I laughed and asked him how he was going to kill me with a can of whipped cream. And then I heard a scream, and that's when you woke me up."

"That's funny...I will kill you appears in both our dreams or my reality."

"Huh...could be just hallucinating I suppose."

"Yeah."

Sakura went downstairs to cook some breakfast for her husband and son, also to get a glass of water. All that screaming could really knock her lungs out. Meanwhile, Sasuke stared at the picture again. It hadn't faded.

A/N: Anybody who reviews this chappie gets a free cookie! Anyway...try to guess who this mystery person is. The one outside the window and the one coming up the stairs. They are the SAME person. Ok? Whoever gets it right...well...you wont know who it is unless you keep reading. So guess and keep reading! And yes...there really WAS a person coming up the stairs and there really WAS a person outside the window. Creepy aint it?


	7. Genin Reunion

As Sakura was cooking breakfast, she noticed something odd about the way her kitchen accessories were placed.

"I don't remember putting the chopsticks over there, hmm...maybe my memory's failing?"

She heard the water turn on and knew that Sasuke was taking a shower. Five minutes later, Sasuke came down toweling his hair dry and shirtless.

"And why, grand Uchiha, did you NOT bother to put a shirt on?"

"Oh...no reason...its sorta hot dontcha think?"

"You just took a shower of course its hot."

"I suppose."

Then Natsu came downstairs with a brush in his hand, already dressed for the Ninja Academy.

"Okaa-san, can you brush my hair for me?"

"Sure...Sasuke-kun can you handle breakfast or do I need to help you?"

"I'm sure I can handle it."

"Right...don't burn yourself..."

Natsu gave his mother the hairbrush and stood with his back to her so that she could start combing through his tangled locks. She started to comb gently, not like other parents do. It didn't hurt Natsu that much considering she didn't just PULL through his hair like other parents would've done, but she untangled it slowly, gently. His green eyes looked everywhere, examining the house like he did every morning. Then he pointed to a spot on the wall.

"What is it, Natsu-kun?" Sakura asked, not looking up from her son's multicolored hair.

"Since when was the yin yang symbol next to the Uchiha fan?" (i was tempted to say Pepsi sign instead of fan but oh well)

Sakura looked up and Sasuke turned around, obviously expecting their son to be hallucinating. But it was true. The yin yang symbol was pinned on the wall next to the Uchiha fan by a kunai.

"Otou-san, okaa-san, what's wrong?" Natsu asked, noting his parents sudden silence.

"No...nothing's wrong, Natsu-kun," Sasuke answered, coming back from his frozen state. He finished cooking the rice porridge that the family had for breakfast every weekday morning, got out three china bowls from the cabinet, and served the porridge. He placed the three bowls on the table with a china spoon next to it. Then he went up the stairs to go and put his trademark blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back on.Sakura finished combing her son's hair, and she gave Natsu the hair brush to put away. He went upstairs and put it away in the bathroom. They could hear him clunking around trying to reach the mirror cabinet where he was supposed to keep it. Then he came back down and sat down at the table with his parents. Sasuke, being the ninja he was, had already gotten down there.He spooned the porridge into his small mouth faster than Sakura or Sasuke could see. Then they found themselves kissing him goodbye and wishing him a good day at school.

Sakura handed him his white bento box with the chopsticks already inside, and Sasuke ruffled his son's hair before he left the house, yelling, "I'll see you after school, Otou-san, Okaa-san!" Then the oriental door slammed and their son was gone, walking down the road to the Ninja Academy, or the Road of Life, as Kakashi so finely puts it. They looked at each other, then slowly got up. Today was an important day for Cell 7. Their reunion of the day when they first became a cell. They rolled their eyes simultaneously. This happened EVERY year, and EVERY year it was TERRIBLE. They walked out of the house to pick Naruto up. As they knocked on the door, they heard someone yelling, "Oh crap! It's 8:00 already!" then a CRASH, then a THUD, then a BANG, then another CRASH, and finally a VERY disheveled Naruto was standing in front of them.

"You dobe hurry up. Our Genin reunion."

"Oh yeah that's right huh? Surprised you actually remembered teme...you hardly even remember your own birthday!"

"Shut up Usuratonkachi."

Naruto quickly got dressed, brushed his hair, brushed his teeth, ate a really fast breakfast, wished his family goodbye and headed out the door. Before he shut the door, Sakura yelled to Hinata, "Can you watch Natsu for us? We probably won't be back until after he comes home."

"Ok..." Hinata said.

As the three walked off to the said reunion place, they could hear the door slamming of the Uzumaki residence and the door to the Uchiha residence unlocking and opening. They could only hope that the reunion this year wouldn't be like last years.

_Flashback_

_**"Hey, Sasuke-teme!"**_

_**"What, dobe?"**_

_**"Fight me 'hic!'"**_

_**"No. Your drunk."**_

_**"Who 'hic' cares?"**_

_**Then a very drunk Kakashi-sensei walked up to both of them with Sakura trailing behind, ready to pound anyone if need be. **_

_**"Well...'hic' this is 'hic' quite a surprise 'hic.' The great 'hic' Uchiha Sasuke 'hic' refusing a battle?"**_

_**"Hmph...you two couldn't find a cat in a tree if it was staring you right in the eye."**_

_**Kakashi opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by Naruto's dreadful singing. He was singing in fact, don't kill me, "Can you Feel the Love Tonight" from teh Lion King. Then as Naruto's dreadful solo reached the highest note, a bird fell from the sky and landed on Kakashi's head. Kakashi pulled it off and stared at it. "IT'S SO KAWAII!" he squeed at the top of his lungs. And then...everything went downhill from there.**_

_End Flashback_

"Yeah just don't get drunk this year, Naruto..."


	8. Two Doujutsus Found!

The Genin reunion had gone well, better than last year's to say the least. Sakura had hidden all the sake and other alcohol to prevent the team going crazy like last year. As the two walked home hand in hand, Sasuke voiced some of his thoughts that he had been worrying about.

"Hey Sakura..."

"Yeah?"

"What if Natsu doesn't have Sharingan?"

"Hokage-sama said that the bloodline traits are more...well...genetic. So it's very likely Natsu-kun will have Sharingan and all."

"Oh. When will we know about it?"

"We should know sometime this or next year...Tsunade baa-chan says that he has to be 5 or 6 to activate it..."

Sasuke thought about this for a while. Then he asked another question right outside their front door.

"Will Natsu-kun have the curse seal?" he asked, absentmindedly fingering the seal that Orochimaru had given him in the Chuunin exams.

"Well...he may be able to activate it without it really BEING on him..."

"Oh. I see."

The two walked inside, to find Hinata and Mizuki playing with Natsu. They were playing a game of Go, the Japanese Chess game that was popular with every clan, including the Hyuuga, Uchiha, Inuzuka, Aburame, and the Naara clans. Natsu was playing a game with Mizuki, and they seemed equally matched. Hinata looked up, smiled at them, and asked, "Well, how did the reunion go?"

"Aa...it was better this year."

"That's good to hear."

Naruto came through the front door of the Uchiha compound to pick up his wife and kid. He saw his and Sasuke's kid playing a game of Go, and said, "Much like us, neh, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

The four adults watched in silence as the two children played. Natsu took four of Mizuki's black stones, and she took three of his white stones. After one more move from the black/pink-haired kid, she couldn't move any more pieces. Natsu gave her his hand, and she shook it and they both said, "Good game."

When the two children looked up, the four adults received a major shock. There were veins around Mizuki's eyes, and her gaze was penetrating. Natsu's eyes had turned red, and had two commas in them.

Sasuke breathed, "The Sharingan..."

Hinata was just stunned for a second before she whispered, "Byakugan..."

"Um...what's wrong Otou-san, Okaa-san?" the two kids said in unison, their eyes still holding the Kekkai Genkai bloodline.

"Well, well, well! That's a real surprise!" Naruto yelled gladly, as he saw his daughter's white eyes.  
"She has the Byakugan..." Hinata said softly, gladly pulling her blonde daughter into a warm embrace.  
After the Uchihas had congratulated the Uzumakis on the new Byakugan and after the Uzumakis had congratulated the Uchihas on the new Sharingan, Naruto and his family left to go back to their house.

"And thanks for watching Natsu-kun for us, Hinata!" Sakura called after her.  
Sasuke and Sakura knelt down in front of Natsu. He was startled at this change of events and wondered what was wrong.  
"Whats wrong, Okaa-san, Otou-san?"  
"Nothing's wrong, Natsu-kun...it's just we're very proud of you."  
"For what?"  
"You know that your eyes are red with black commas right now, right? Just like mine?"  
Sasuke activated his Sharingan and left Natsu stare at it for a second. Then he bobbed his head up and down to indicate that he knew what color his eyes were.  
"Well...that's called Sharingan."  
"What's Sharingan?" he asked.  
"Sharingan is a bloodline limit available to only those of the Uchiha clan."  
"So you mean like...um...Mizuki's white eyes?"  
"Yes...just like that."  
"So does Kaa-san have Sharingan too?"  
"No, Natsu-kun."  
"Why not? You're an Uchiha too, right Okaa-san?"  
"Yes...but that's because I'm married to your father."  
"Oh. Ok."

Then Natsu's Sharingan faded away to reveal big green orbs. Sasuke and Sakura smiled softly.  
"We're very proud of you, Natsu-kun."  
He just looked up at them with a big smile on his face and a hopeful expression in his eyes.  
"Oh all right. I'll make dango and rice balls for dinner tonight." Sakura said, defeated by the cuteness of her little son.

He jumped into his parents' arms and snuggled into them. Life was going to be good later.

A woman with blue hair and golden eyes jumped away from the Uchiha compound, smirking to herself.  
"Well, well, Sasuke-KUN's child has Sharingan...it would be a pity for him to lose it. And besides, Sakura still OWES me something for stealing MY boy..I wonder if they discovered and understood what the yin yang sign I pasted on their wall meant. Hmm...probably not...because my version of yin yang is everyone dies..."


	9. Gone for Good

Natsu was now 10 years old. The time had passed quickly for the Uchiha family, with a few random visits from Natsu's Uncle Itachi. Itachi had stopped the whole Akatsuki thing after he found out that Deidara had a better tan than him, and was sexier than him, according to the media and magazines. Sasuke had completely forgotten about the whole revenge thing now that Itachi had stopped being evil and all, and had actually apologized. A rare sight, isn't it?

Natsu had passed the Ninja Academy at the top of his class, just like Sasuke and Itachi had done before him. Now he was in Squad 8, headed by none other than the infamous Mitarashi Anko, who had given up being proctor of the second exam, saying that other people could be in charge of Orochimaru if he ever showed up again. Sasuke and Sakura's son was away from home doing a D-Ranked mission, which consisted of walking some old geezer's dogs, picking weeds, and peeling potatoes. Fortunately, Natsu wouldn't be doing these tasks with people he didn't know: Naruto and Hinata's daughter was also in his squad, along with Neji and Tenten's son. So everyone basically knew everyone else. Of course, Neji and Tenten's son, who was named Hideki, wanted to be in the same team with Mizuki, but not in the same team with the Uchiha. Mizuki wanted to be in the same team with Natsu, but not in the same team with Hideki. And of course, Natsu didn't care who was in his team, just like his father had before him.

Sakura had been sent off on a mission with Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, and Shino, to heal any injuries that might occur to the other Jounins. They had been sent off on a B-ranked mission to the Wave Country to steal some important documents concerning the peace treaty between Sand and Leaf, so Sasuke was left alone at home, waiting for his son to come back from his mission.

The door burst open and Sasuke stood up expectantly, waiting for his son to throw himself into his arms. What he saw was a surprise. It wasn't Natsu, or anyone from his squad. It was...her. Yes. Her. (you should know who I mean by HER) Well if you don't know...it was Lani Uchiyama.

She walked towards Sasuke slowly, a blank expression in her eyes, yet Sasuke could feel the killer intent floating off her and bouncing off the walls. Her eyes looked red, a sign of pure anger and hatred. Sasuke waited for the yelling to come, and obediently closed his eyes and fumbled around for a pair of ear plugs. But the yelling never came. He opened his eyes again, and saw her standing right in front of him. She was poking a finger into his chest and her eyes looked angrier than before. Then it started.

"**HOW COULD YOU PICK THAT BTCH OVER ME!"**

"Aren't you overreacting a bit?"

**"NO, I'M NOT FING OVERREACTING! I'M DOING WHAT I SHOULD HAVE DONE 10 YEARS AGO! WHEN YOU FING DUMPED ME!"**

"Yeesh...some memories never die huh?"

**"AND THEN I COME OVER, AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME!"**

"Well...excuse me. It's very rude to burst into people's homes without knocking first you know."

**"YOU SHOULD BE DAMNED GRATEFUL THAT I DIDN'T KILL OFF YOUR PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A FAMILY YET!"**

"And you should be damned grateful that Itachi hasn't killed you yet."

**"WHAT DO I CARE ABOUT ITACHI! HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! HECK...I'VE NEVER EVEN HEARD OF THE GUY!"**

"Really? You've never heard of me before?" a cool unemotional voice came from across the room.

Lani turned and looked at the person who was addressing her. He had a Konoha forehead protector over his forehead, and the slash was filled in. His eyes were cool and onyx black. His hair was tied back in a long ponytail that went down his fishnet shirt. And he was wearing something that made her eyes widen: the Akatsuki robe.

"N...no. I've never heard of you before." she stuttered, her confidence lost.

"Well. That's quite a surprise, considering I'm his brother."

She turned back to Sasuke, her eyes wide.

"There's no way you can have him for a brother."

"No sht, he is my brother so you might as well get over your shock."

"But you...and he killed...but how...?"

"Just get out of the house," Itachi said softly.

"Why should I?"

"Ahh...two reasons: 1. If you want to get a very painful death from me, stay. 2. If you want to get tortured by Sasuke, stay also. You might as well leave this country and never come back if you want to live."

She started backing out the still open door. When she was outside, just past the doorway, Sasuke slammed the door in her face, causing her to fall backwards down the stairs. Outside she could be heard yelling, **"I'LL BE BACK! I SWEAR IT! AND THEN YOU'LL DIE! ALL OF YOU! EVEN YOU SASUKE BASTARD!"**

A few minutes later, Natsu came through the door, his hands cut all over and oily. He looked tired.

"Well, what happened to you, Natsu-kun?" Itachi asked.

"Baka potatoes...baka weeds...baka dogs..." was all they could get out of him for a long time as he washed his bloody hands in the sink.

"Let me guess. You did everything ahead of your teammates, and you got hurt more than they did?" Sasuke asked, knowing that he did that back in his Genin days.

Natsu nodded slowly, looking ashamed of himself.

"Well...at least we know your determined huh?" a new voice came from the door frame.

Itachi, Sasuke, and Natsu all looked up. Sakura stood in the doorway, her ANBU uniform still on, her cat mask held loosely in a gloved hand. Her hands were covered with blood, which Sasuke knew, was none of her own.

"Back already?"

"Yeah yeah...short wasn't it? Well it turned out that the people guarding the documents were real bakas and didn't know right from left, so it was a short ambush."

"Aa."

Sakura placed her hands on her son's, and watched as the small cuts healed themselves. Her son looked up, apparently amazed at how his mother had done that.

"Are you magic, Okaa-san?"

"No. Not really," she said.

"Then how did you do that?"

"Isn't it your bedtime? I'll tell you all about that tomorrow ok?"

"Right."

Natsu headed up for his room, hugging his father and his uncle as he left. The other three adults went up to their respective rooms, bidding each other a good night and sweet dreams, as was custom with the clans. Sasuke fell asleep listening to Lani's rant over and over in his head. But somehow, he knew that she wasn't going to bother them again any time soon.


End file.
